I Reach You!
by mizukinokawaii
Summary: Eren berkemah bersama Levi dan beberapa anggota Osis sekolahnya. Akankah debaran Eren dapat menuntunnya ke hati yang dituju?
1. Chapter 1

**I Reach You!**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Pairing: **Levi X Eren

**Genre:** Romance, Lil' bit Humor

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU

.

**###**

.

.

"Eren cepat bawa kesini peralatannya!" Seorang pemuda berambut coklat bernama Jean berteriak pada Eren yang sayangnya memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya.

"Dasar kuda berisik!" Eren menjinjing sebuah tas besar dan langsung menyerahkannya pada Jean dengan kasar. Ia lalu duduk diatas rumput untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Dipandanginya pemandangan berupa pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi yang berkarpet rerumputan hijau dimana-mana.

"Kenapa kita harus kemping dimusim panas sih!" Eren mengeluh. Disekanya keringat yang bercucuran berkat mendaki bukit sambil menenteng peralatan kemping. Lalu ia segera merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput hijau yang membentang.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita semua dari awal sudah sepakat untuk liburan disini." Mikasa menyerahkan sebotol air mineral pada Eren dan membuat Eren mau tidak mau kembali duduk lagi.

"Ya tapi, kenapa cuma kita bertujuh?" Eren segera meneguk air mineral yang tutupnya sudah dibuka oleh Mikasa. Tenggorokan yang sudah kering dan berteriak minta dibasahi dari tadi berkat menaiki jalan setapak diwilayah perbukitan untuk menuju lokasi perkemahan kini mulai terasa lega kembali.

"Wooohh…jadi lu keberatan?" Annie, gadis cantik berwajah jutek yang sedang mengeluarkan peralatan kemping tak jauh dari tempat Eren dan Mikasa berada kini mulai menimpali.

"Bukan begitu…tapi masa dari dua puluh anggota osis yang ikut cuma tujuh, kan gak seru." Eren memandang langit yang warna birunya agak tertutupi rimbunnya daun-daun hijau dari pohon yang tumbuh tinggi disana-sini.

"Eren, daripada mengeluh lebih baik bantu kami mendirikan tenda." Armin, pemuda cantik berambut pirang yang sedang mengoper peralatan untuk membuat tenda kepada Jean mulai malas mendengar protes Eren yang tumben-tumbennya lebih berisik daripada ibu pemilik warung yang sibuk bergosip sambil menagih hutang .

"Gak ah…cape…" Eren lalu merebahkan tubuhnya lagi setelah menyerahkan kembali botol mineral yang sudah habis setengahnya pada Mikasa. Lalu iapun memejamkan matanya. Semilir angin terasa sejuk membelai wajahnya. Udara sejukpun memenuhi paru-paru yang sempat merengek untuk segera diisi oksigen sebanyak mungkin akibat beratnya beban dan sulitnya medan yang harus didaki.

Tak lama setelah memenuhi asupan paru-parunya dengan udara segar, pemuda manis berambut coklat itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh tapi menenangkan saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar memegang keningnya. Ah...mungkin saat ini ia sudah jatuh kealam mimpi.

"Hoi bocah, kalau kau tidak enak badan berbaringlah ditempat yang benar!"

Dengan malas Eren segera membuka kedua matanya saat mendengar suara baritone yang amat dikenalnya.

"Ketua…" Eren langsung duduk. Dipandanginya lelaki berambut hitam legam dengan model poni belah pinggir kini tegah duduk disampingnya. Pemuda itu namanya Levi dan Eren akui, ketua osisnya itu sedikit lebih keren bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Mikasa, bantu Annie mendirikan tenda!" Levi melirik Annie yang baru saja membuka peralatan berkemah berupa tenda parasut.

"Baik." Mikasa langsung menuju ke tempat Annie berada.

"Kau mau kemana?" Levi memandangi Eren yang hendak beranjak pergi.

"Aku mau membantu Jean dan Armin." Ucap Eren tanpa menoleh ke arah Levi sama sekali.

Tak lama setelah itu pemuda yang notabene adalah seorang wakil ketua Osis bernama Erwin langsung menghampiri Levi

"Levi, tendanya sudah kudirikan. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk untuk merapikan barang bawaan." Jelas Erwin yang berperawakan tegap dan bertubuh atletis.

Eren tak habis pikir, bagaimana wakil ketua osisnya itu bisa sangat cepat memasang tenda. Bagaimana pula dia bisa sampai ke lokasi perkemahan ini paling pertama sementara dirinya berada jauh dibelakang. Jika ingin jujur, ada sedikit rasa kesal di dalam hatinya saat ini karena hal tersebut.

"Baik." Levi segera meraih tangan Erwin yang terjulur agar ia bisa berdiri dengan mudah. Kemudian tanpa berbasa-basi pada kelima kouhai-nya, Erwin dan Levi langsung berjalan menuju tenda parsut yang berjarak hanya lima meter dari tenda yang lain.

Setelah memastikan Levi dan Erwin telah memasuki tenda, Erenpun bernafas lega.

"Haahh..kenapa Levi-sama harus muncul ketika aku sedang berbaring seperti tadi sih!" Eren mengeluh sambil memasang rangka besi yang agak lentur untuk membuat tenda.

"Eren, kalau kau sakit lebih baik kau menumpang di tenda Levi-sama." Armin memandangi Eren yang wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Aku tidak sakit. Lagipula kenapa kalian berfikir kalau aku sedang sakit?"

"Karena daritadi kau mengeluh terus, kami berdua malas mendengarnya." Jelas Jean tanpa basa-basi.

"Setidaknya, jangan menyuruh aku menumpang tidur ditendanya." Protes Eren.

"Kenapa, kau takut dirape ditempat?" Jean terkikik.

"Eren…hati-hati, kudengar Levi-sama itu belok." Armin berbisik lirih.

"Pantas saja dia memilih untuk satu tenda dengan Erwin-sama. Pasti ada apa-apanya."

"Hei..hei…jangan bicara seperti itu Jean, lebih baik kita segera mendirikan tendanya sekarang!"

"Wah..wah…sepertinya ada yang cemburu…ihihihi…" Jean kembali terkikik sambil memandangi wajah Eren yang mulai merona.

.

.

"Mikasa, apa semuanya sudah beres?" Levi menghampiri Mikasa yang sedang duduk berkumpul di depan tenda bersama Annie dan empat pemuda lainnya.

"Semuanya sudah beres, tinggal membagi tugas untuk mencari kayu bakar dan air bersih. Ah, kita juga memerlukan tim untuk menyiapkan masakan."

"Baiklah kita bagi tugas! Mikasa, Annie dan Jean kalian mencari kayu bakar disekitar sini. Erwin dan Armin bertugas untuk memasak. Dan kau Eren, tugasmu mencari air bersih bersamaku!" Levi menunjuk Eren.

"Aku bisa memasak." Tiba-tiba Eren protes.

"Tapi Erwin dan Armin lebih enak masakannya dibandingkan kau yang hanya bisa membuat oncom goreng, bocah."

"Cih!" Eren mendengus kesal.

"Tapi setidaknya jangan menyuruh Mikasa mencari kayu bakar, dia itu wanita!" Eren kembali protes. Levi hanya diam dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Mikasa.

"Watashi wa tsuyoi! Aku akan mencari kayu bakar sebanyak mungkin!" Jelas Mikasa dengan wajah datarnya sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang sedikit terperangkap syal berwarna merah bata. Saaahhh!

"Eren, jangan remehkan program emansipasi wanita yang sudah marak ditivi-tivi!" Annie menimpali.

"Dan jangan remehkan kekuatan kuda kita yang satu ini!" Mikasa menunjuk Jean dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"Hieeeeee…kau benar…!" Jean menambahkan, kemudian-

"Aku bukan kuda, tau!" Jean kini protes. Lupa kalau tadi dia baru saja bersuara seperti kuda.

"Nah, ayo berangkat, bocah!" Levi menendang pelan dua buah ember yang ada didekatnya kearah Eren, kemudian iapun segera berpaling meninggalkan kumpulan anggota lainnya disusul Eren yang kemudian berjalan dibelakangnya sambil membawa kedua ember tersebut.

.

.

.

"Ketua, dimana sungainya?" Eren terus berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak sambil memandangi punggung Levi yang umurnya setahun lebih tua daripada dirinya.

"Sebentar lagi. Kalau kau lelah tunggulah disini, biar aku yang mengambilnya. Ah, lagipula kita baru berjalan sebentar, bocah" Levi terus berjalan.

"Kenapa kau menyuruh Armin dan Erwin-sama memasak?" Sepasang manik coklat menyusuri pemandangan dikiri kanan jalan setapak menurun berupa bebatuan besar yang bersebrangan dengan jejeran pepohonan yang ditanam untuk melindungi tanah agar tidak longsor kebawah.

"Aku sudah bilang alasannya, bocah."

"Maksudku, aku juga bisa membantu Armin memasak. Mungkin seharusnya kau mengambil air bersama Erwin-sama."

"Maslahnya, Erwin yang memintaku untuk membagi tugas seperti ini."

"Dan kau menurut?" Eren menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau sangat menyukai Erwin-sama sampai kau mau menuruti permintaannya semudah itu? Apa kau tidak cemburu?" Eren menelan ludah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Levi langsung berhenti. Menoleh dan memandangi Eren yang sedang berdiri di tepi jalan setapak yang dari tadi mereka lewati.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau Levi-sama punya hubungan khusus dengan Erwin-sama." Eren memandang sepasang mata elang milik Levi dengan takut-takut. Diam-diam ia menyesal telah menjadi orang yang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain, terutama untuk urusan Levi-sama yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Lalu kau percaya dengan semua gosip sampahan yang harusnya dibuang ke penampungan sampah itu, bocah?" Levi berjalan mendekat.

"Entahlah. Karena menurutku akan sangat disayangkan kalau Levi-sama itu berorientasi belok seperti yang teman-temanku bilang."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Suara Levi sedikit meningggi.

"Aku tidak rela kalau Levi-sama harus berhumu-humuan dengan orang lain." Eren menunduk. Digenggamnya erat pengangan ember yang ada dikedua tangannya.

"Lalu, kau rela kalau aku berhumu-humuan denganmu bocah?" Levi bersandar pada pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan setapak. Kedua tangannya bersedekap sementara kedua matanya menatap tajam menuntut penjelasan.

"A…apa maksudmu?" Eren tergagap.

"Jujur saja, bocah." Levi menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya. Namun entah apa yang diinjaknya, tiba-tiba Levi terpeleset. Ia sukses kehilangan seluruh sistem keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Levi-sama!" Eren memekik histeris. Kemudian ia melempar embernya kesembarang tempat. Refleks, iapun berlari kearah Levi yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dengan cepat.

"Eren!" Levi tercekat saat merasakan tubuhnya makin jatuh kearah belakang. Nafasnya seakan terhenti saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya didekap oleh Eren yang justru malah menambah beban tubuhnya untuk semakin jatuh kebawah. Ya…kebawah jurang. Mereka berdua jatuh kearah dimana jurang berada.

.

.

**#To Be Continue#**

.

.

Ini fic pertama Mizuki di fandom AoT. Hadeuuuhh…bingung juga mau dibikin Lemon apa Lime nantinya, soalnya Mizuki cuma mau dibikin two shoots ato engga three shoots. Tergantung keadaan dan kemampuan otak Mizuki. Ya…smoga minna suka.

Akhir kata, **RnR please**.

.

.

Gambar milik: fancypants1499dotdeviantartdotcom


	2. Chapter 2

_**~EREN POV~**_

.

"Aaakhh…" Sebuah rintihan keluar dari bibirku. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu tidur nyeyakku. Perlahan ku buka kedua bola mataku yang terasa berat. Kukerjap-kerjapkan kedua kelopakku agar membuka dan menutup untuk menyesuaikan pandangan. Aneh. Sulit sekali melihat dengan jelas.

"Eren!"

Aku segera menggerakkan ekor mataku kearah suara baritone yang terdengar panik ditelingaku diiringi suara desiran air sebagai latar belakang yang tak sengaja ikut tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku.

"Akhh...hah..." Aneh. Sekali lagi aku merasa aneh. Kenapa suaraku enggan untuk keluar hanya untuk mengucap namanya. Nafasku berat. Dadaku serasa sesak.

"Bocah, kau tidak apa-apa kan?!."

"Uhuk..uhuk..!" Aku terbatuk. Nafasku serasa pendek-pendek. Kurasakan sentuhan tangan Levi-sama menyentuh keningku. Menyeka keringat yang mungkin membasahi keningku.

Merasa semakin buram, aku semakin memaksakan mataku untuk dapat terbuka lebar agar dapat melihat Levi-sama yang sedang duduk disamping tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa menatap matanya, karena entah mengapa lagi-lagi sulit sekali bagiku untuk sekedar berbicara. Sesaat, fokusku beralih pada pohon-pohon yang ada dibelakangnya. Pada langit biru yang terhalang oleh rimbunnya daun.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, aku berjanji kau akan baik-baik saja!" Jelas Levi-sama dengan nada yang belum pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Sentuhan kedua tangannya yang dingin serasa jelas menyelimuti telapak tangan kananku. Sentuhan bibirnya pada tangankupun kemudian segera menyusul untuk kurasakan. Aku suka. Aku tersenyum. Sejak kapan Levi-sama yang biasanya sedikit lebih kEren daripada diriku, kini bisa berbuat seperti ini. Ajaib. Benar-benar ajaib!

"Levi…sa…ma…" Aku panggil namanya disela-sela nafasku yang tak karuan. Sepertinya ia sedikit terkejut. Kemudian, tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang bibirnya mencium bibirku. Lembut dan hangat. Ahhh…Bibirnya… Bibir lembut Levi-sama menyapu bibirku dan membasahinya. Aku berfikir sepertinya ini memang mimpi. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ini adalah mimpi yang paling indah didalam hidupku. Seandainya bisa aku ingin terus merasakannya dan mencegah agar mataku tidak semakin memberat dan menutupi dengan kelopaknya.

_**~End POV~**_

.

.

**I Reach You!**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

**Pairing: **Levi X Eren

**Genre:** Romance, Lil' bit Humor

**Rate:** M

**Warning:** TYPO, Boy x Boy, AU (Guk Guk AUUUUU)

**.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woy bocah, sekarang kau sudah benar-benar sadar?" Levi memandangi Eren yang tengah mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Dimana?" Tanya Eren dengan suara yang lemah. Kepalanya serasa pusing sejak ia membuka matanya barusan.

"Di gua! Ck! Tiba-tiba hujan dan mau tidak mau aku harus menggendongmu kedalam sini." Levi yang tadinya ada dipintu gua segera menghampiri Eren yang sedang terbaring di dekat perapian –yang sempat ia buat untuk menghindari resiko kematian akibat udara dingin yang siap menyergap.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Eren memegangi keningnya berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian yang membuatnya harus berada didalam gua sempit berdua dengan Levi.

"Aku jatuh dan dengan bodohnya kau malah melindungiku!" Levi berjongkok di samping kepala Eren. Membuat Eren langsung menolehkan pandangannya agar dapat melihat sosok yang diam-diam ia sukai.

"Jatuh?" Eren memejamkan matanya. Dalam memorinya tergambar jelas, bagaimana Levi terpeleset. Hingga, secara refleks iapun berusaha menolongnya. Namun bukannya menolong, justru ia malah ikut terjatuh bersama Levi-samanya.

"Lalu?" Eren kembali bertanya dengan nada yang lemah.

"Kau memelukku." Levi menarik nafas panjang sambil kemudian duduk bersila.

"Kita jatuh ke dalam jurang. Untungnya tubuh kita, maksudku tubuhmu itu menghantam pohon rindang terlebih dahulu. Sehingga tubuh kurus kurang gizimu itu tidak langsung menghantam tanah dan beruntung pula saat itu ada semak-semak yang sudi menopang tubuh sembronomu itu agar tidak langsung mencium bebatuan yang mungkin bisa menyebabkan kepalamu pecah hingga membuat isinya berhamburan dan mengambang disungai yang ada didekat situ!" Jelas Levi dengan nada yang terdengar sarkastik.

"Lalu kau?"

"Tentu saja aku selamat dan tidak terluka sedikitpun karena kau dengan bodohnya memelukku dengan erat dan melindungiku, dasar bocah sialan!" Bentak Levi.

Eren diam. Semua penjelasan Levi membuatnya mampu mengembalikan ingatannya secara perlahan. Kemudian ditatapnya Levi yang berwajah kaku dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Erenpun tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum kau, dasar bocah brengsek!" Lagi-lagi Levi mengomel.

"Akhh…"

"Ada apa?!" Tiba-tiba nada suara Levi berubah khawatir ketika ia mendengar suara rintihan Eren yang samar terdengar.

"Sakit…kakiku rasanya sakit..." Jelas Eren. Sebelah kelopak matanya mengerut menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul ketika ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan kaki kirinya.

"Jangan digerakkan." Tangan Levi langsung memegang lutut Eren, mencegah Eren untuk bergerak lebih jauh.

"Sa...sakit…" Eren mengeluh, kemudian ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya. Ya, mencoba. Namun sayangnya tidak berhasil! Kesadarannya yang semakin pulih membuat seluruh indra didalam tubuhnya bisa kembali bekerja dengan baik, tapi sayangnya tidak begitu baik mengingat jenis rasa yang dikirimkan saraf-saraf motoriknya ke dalam otak. Pesan-pesan tersebut dikirimkan melalui simpul-simpul syaraf dan kemudian diteruskan ke otak, lalu segera diterjemahkan sebagai rasa yang sangat dihindari oleh semua jenis makhluk.

Sakit. Dari sekian banyak rasa, hanya satu rasa itu yang kemudian mampu ditangkap oleh sistem yang ada pada tubuh Eren. Erenpun mengaduh. Semakin lama rasa sakit dikakinya semakin jelas.

"Levi-sama...aakh..." Eren mencengkram lengan Levi, memberi tanda bahwa ia meminta bantuan untuk bisa sekedar duduk dan melihat jelas apa yang dialami oleh kaki kirinya itu. Lalu, tanpa menunggu lama Levipun segera menarik punggungnya. Menyandarkan kepala berambut sewarna tempe gorengnya itu ke dada bidang si Ketua Osis.

"Ka…kakiku…aakhh…sakit…" Eren mengaduh

"Ssssttt…tidak apa-apa bocah. Aku sudah membebatnya, jadi tulang patahmu itu tidak akan berantakan kemana-mana nantinya."

Eren terbelalak. Candaan absurd yang dimaksudkan untuk menenangkannya justru membuatnya semakin horror dan semakin kesakitan. Bagus! Semakin ia sadar, semakin ia bisa merasakan luka-luka di kakinya dan juga nyeri punggungnya.

"Pu…pukul aku…"

"Ha?"

"Pukul aku sampai pingsan." Pinta Eren sambil menahan sakit yang kian menjalar. Ia ingin menangis.

"Apa jatuh membuat otakmu jadi bergeser, huh?"

"Sa…sakit…hikss…" Eren memeluk Levi. Mengeratkat tangan-tangannya melingkari pinggang Levi. Dengan cepat, disembunyikannya wajah yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata itu.

"Tahanlah sebentar, Eren. Aku sudah memanggil bantuan, kita hanya perlu menunggu." Jelas Levi sambil mengelus helai rambut Eren, berharap hal tersebut dapat mengurangi sakit yang dirasakan.

Eren menangis. Levi memutar otak, mencari cara agar adik kelasnya itu bisa terbebas dari rasa sakit. Iapun mulai berfikir apakan sebaiknya ia turuti permintaan Eren untuk segera memukulnya sampai pingsan.

"Oy bocah, apakah sakit sekali?" Levi mendapatkan anggukan dan isakan di dada bidangnya sebagai jawaban. Ahhhh…harus dibagian mana dia memukul. Ke tengkuk mulus Eren atau justru ke perut rata bocah itu supaya tidak ada lagi suara berisik. Supaya Eren tidak merasa sakit.

"Eren…" Levi menangkup kedua pipi Eren. Dilihatnya wajah Eren yang sudah basah karena airmata.

"Sa…sakit…" Jelas Eren disela-sela tangisnya. Pipinya merah karena efek menangis dan matanya terkatup rapat menahan sakit.

Entah apa yang terlintas dalam pikiran Levi saat ini. Yang pasti instingnya mulai bekerja mengimbangi pemandangan yang baru dilihatnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu dengan cepat, bibirnya langsung menyambut bibir Eren yang setengah terbuka tanpa sungkan. Menciumnya dan menyesapnya, hingga lawannya terpaksa harus membelalakkan mata. Mencerna situasi.

"Eeengghhh…eenhhh…eenhh..." Tangisan Eren mulai berubah menjadi lenguhan saat bibir ditasnya mulai memasuki lebih dalam. Bergerak masuk kedalam dan membuat pikirannya bercampur aduk. Sulit untuk diungkapkan. Sulit untuk diterjemahkan sementara sakit di kakinya masih terasa ketika lidah Levi mencoba mendominasi, menginginkan lebih.

"Levi-sama…" Suara pelan Eren menuntut penjelasan sekalian memberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas yang sempat tersumbat ketika ciuman itu diakhiri.

"Bocah… Serves you right." Levi tersenyum dan kembali mencium bibir Eren yang sudah basah.

"Enggghh…eenhh…eeennhh…" Eren mencoba memberontak tapi tak bisa. Tubuhnya ditekan oleh sebelah tangan Levi agar berbaring ditanah kering yang lembab didalam goa yang hangat.

"Sssshhh…shhh…" Eren mendesis saat Levi dengan sengaja menyentuh benda pribadi miliknya yang masih bersembunyi dibalik celana. Kedua tangannya mencoba untuk memberontak, tapi sayang keburu ditangkap dan dikunci dalam satu kepalan tangan yang lebih besar, hingga kedua tangannya tak bisa bergerak diatas perutnya yang masi tertutup pakaian. Eren panik! Bagaimana bisa Levi melakukan hal seperti ini disaat yang tidak tepat. Disaat ia merasakan kesakitan! Ia bertanya-tanya, apa maksud dari semua fanservice ini!

"Jangan banyak bergerak, bocah." Jelas Levi sembari menyusuri bibir ranum Eren dengan lidahnya, kemudian diturunkannya jilatan-jilatan itu menuju leher. Leher mulus berbalut kulit berwarna kecoklatan yang enak untuk dilihat dan manis untuk dikecup.

"Ahhh…berhen…aakhhhh…" Eren melenguh panjang saat lehernya dihisap kuat-kuat. Ia yakin, pasti akan ada bekas yang sangat ketara nantinya.

"Levi…eenhh…aakh...ja..jangan…aakhh…" Kali ini tubuh Eren menggeliat-geliat tak jelas, karena tiba-tiba tangan hangat Levi mulai bergerak menyusup ke dalam celana dalamnya, menggenggam sesuatu yang langsung bereaksi ketika mendapat rangsangan berupa sentuhan-sentuhan halus yang nakal menggoda.

"Akhh…aahhh…ahh…" Desahan Eren menggema. Semakin lama semakin terdengar indah ditelinga, berkat kelakuan si surai hitam yang seenaknya saja mengeluarkan milik Eren tanpa izin dari balik celana yang sudah dilepas kancing dan juga resletingnya.

"Levi-sama…jangan…akhh…" Tangan Eren menggapai-gapai lengan Levi agar Levi menghentikan aksinya.

"Ikuti mauku kalau kau ingin bebas dari rasa sakit dikakimu." Jelas Levi sambil menyudahi pemberian beberapa kissmark pada leher Eren yang basah karena saliva.

"Apa maksudmu?" Eren bertanya namun kemudian ia langsung terdiam. Entah mengapa kegiatan Levi yang tiba-tiba terhenti menyadarkan ia akan sesuatu. Ya…sakit di kakinya kembali menjalar keatas. Membuatnya kembali harus memejamkan mata dengan ujung-ujung kelopaknya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Apa kau sekarang mengerti?" Levi tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia kembali meraih penis Eren yang sudah menyembul. Mengintip nakal dari balik celana yang belum terbuka sempurna. Menampakkan ketegangan dan ketegakkannya yang malu-malu menggoda.

"Sekali lagi kubilang, serves you right bocah." Levi mengalihkan fokus pandangannya ke penis Eren. Kemudian tanpa basa-basi dilahapnya penis tersebut menggunakan mulut hangatnya.

"Ahhh…aakhhh….ahhh..." Eren melenguh lagi. Kehangatan yang melingkupi penisnya membuat jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang dari sebelumnya. Perlahan rasa sakit yang ada dikakinya mulai sedikit tertutupi kembali. Mungkin setelah ini, ia harus berterimakasih karena Levi mau mencarikan cara agar dirinya tidak perlu menerima rasa sakit yang berlebihan yang mungkin saja tidak bisa diterima oleh otak normalnya.

"Le..Levi…sam….aahh….aahhh…" Eren mendesah. Gelitikan-gelitikan lidah hangat Levi membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Enak. Nikmat. Membuatnya tak mau berhenti merasakan sensasi menyenangkan yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan jarinya sendiri yang biasa dipakai untuk bermasturbasi diakhir pekan sambil memandangi foto ketua Osisnya itu.

"Ahhh…Levi…aakhh…aakhh…" Eren frustasi. Dia meremas rambutnya sendiri untuk melampiaskan apa yang dirasakannya.

Berbeda dengan Eren yang tau mau diam, Levi tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, bahkan lenguhan barang sebait atau dua bait. Ia masih saja tetap fokus pada penis Eren yang menegang. Melakuan blow job dari samping yang sejujurnya memang sangat merepotkan dan mengurangi keleluasaan segala gerak servis gratisnya. Maka, perlahan Levipun berpindah. Ia mengangkat kaki kanan Eren agar melebar, sehingga ia bisa mengeksplorasi penis tegang itu dengan leluasa di antara kedua paha Eren yang dipasti akan lebih enak dilihat kalau dalam keadaan terbuka, tak tertutupi apapun.

"Akhh…Levi-sama…aakhh...ummm..." Eren mendesah. Tangannya yang sudah terbebas dari kepalan tangan Levi, membuatnya bisa menggaruk lantai gua yang komposisinya terdiri dari tanah liat yang keras dan kering juga beberapa batuan halus. Namun tidak berlangsung lama, karena tangan kanan Levi segera menggenggam telapak kirinya, seolah memberi isyarat agar eren tidak lagi mengotori tangannya.

"Akkhh…aahhh…aahhh…" Eren berusaha menjaga kelogisan otaknya, namun sayyang ia tidak mampu. Lumatan basah di batang tegaknya membuatnya melayang dan tidak bisa menghentikan suara desahannya. Rasa penasarannya timbul, apa yang sedang dilakukan Levi pada penisnya. Kenapa rasanya bisa lebih enak dan nikmat daripada saat ia melakukannya sendirii?! Lalu, dengan susah payah Eren mengangkat punggungnya dengan bantuan kedua tangan yang menopang disisi kiri kanan tubuhnya. Pemandangan yang tidak pernah dijumpainya kini terlihat. Kedua irisnya terbelalak saat mendapati Levi menunduk terlalu rendah demi memanjakan miliknya.

"Hen..hentikan..." Eren menyentuh ujung rambut levi, namun levi segera menepis tanga Eren. Dan menghisap kuat-kuat penis yang masih dihisapnya.

"Akkhhh…aaakkhhh…" Eren kaget. Secara refleks kedua tangannya memeluk drinya sendiri. Rasa enak yang tiba-tiba disekitar poenisnya membuatnya harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah terlalu kencang. Ia malu. Ia malu dengan suara desahannya yang tidak bisa dikontrol. Ia juga malu dengan wajahnya yang pasti akan menampakkan ekspresi yang tidak ingin diperlihatkannya oleh siapapun.

"Ja…jangan lihat aku…eenggghh…aahh…" Jelas Eren sambil menutupi wajah merahnya dari Levi yang tiba-tiba mendongak dan memperhatikannya.

"Le…Levi-sama…akkhh…"

"Jangan ditutup." Levi menghentikan hisapannya dan segera meraih kedua tangan Eren. Ia mengunci mata Eren yang serupa kacang hazel lekat-lekat.

"A…aku malu." Eren menunduk. Menghindari tatapan Levi dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah serupa tomat dan pastinya sudah menjalar hingga ke telinga.

"Kau sangat manis Eren." Tiba-tiba Levi mencium bibir Eren. Menyesap sepasang daging lembut yang basah itu dengan penuh perasaan. Menjilatnya dan menggigitnya dengan gemas. Kenyal, empuk dan sangat menyenangkan untuk terus dilumat. Berbeda dengan daging Eren yang berada diantara kedua paha. Keras dan tegak. Sehingga perlakuan Levi pada kedua jenis daging tersebutpun berbeda. Daging bagian bawah Eren harus rela diremat hingga semakin lama semakin terasa panas dari sebelumnya.

"Ahhh...aakhh…eengghh…eennnghh…" Eren mendesah disela-sela ciumannya. Tekanan ada bibirnya membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas. Rangsangan pada penisnyapun ikut ambil andil dalam menaikkan suhu tubuh dan memperkeras suara menggairahkannya yang tertahan.

"Aakhh…aakkkhh….aahhh…" Secara refleks, Eren memeremas kemeja depan Levi secara asal, meninggalkan noda kecoklatan yang tipis bekas tanah. Ia tidak peduli apakah si maniak kebersihan itu akan marah nantinya. Yang ia pedulikan adalah bagaimana menyalurkan segala rasa yang bercampur aduk dikepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kedua tangan Eren mendorong tubuh Levi secara perlahan. Lalu dengan lembut Levipun melepaskan ciumannya. Memperhatikan wajah sayu Eren yang seolah pasrah dan terambil alih oleh nafsu. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tiba-tiba Eren mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Levi. Membukanya. Seolah mengundang Levi untuk memasuki rongga basahnya tersebut lebih dalam. Lagi dan lagi hingga saliva menetes menuruni leher jenjangnya. Membuat Levi sulit untuk berhenti mengecap semua manis dari bibir Eren, sama seperti tangannya yang hingga saat ini tidak mau berhenti bergerak keatas dan kebawah. Mengelilingi penis Eren yang semakin lama semakin merah dan panas.

"Enggghh…eenhh…" Desahan Eren semakin mengundang, hingga Levipun menyudahi ciumannya pada bibir Eren. Lidah nakalnya menjilati lelehan saliva pada leher Eren hingga ke pipi. Kemudian dicuminya leher halus yang sudah diberi beberapa tanda kepemillikan olehnya.

"Le..Levi..sa..ma…eengghhh…eennhh…" Wajah Eren yang makin berkeringat karena aktifitas panas yang diterimanya kini bersembunyi dipunggung Levi. Desahannya yang semakin memabukkan ketika Levi mempercepat gerakan tangannya semakin sering terdengar. Eren pasrah. Eren tidak mampu lagi memfungsikan kerja otaknya yang saat ini hanya mampu memerintahkannya untuk mendesah dan memanggil-manggil nama ketua osisnya, terlebih ketika lehernya dihisap kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan tambahan bercak kemerahan yang mungkin baru akan hilang jika sudah seminggu lagi.

"Levi-sama…aakhh…aku…eengghhh…" Eren memeluk erat punggung Levi. Mencengkramnya karena ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menuntut untuk segara dilepaskan dibawah sana.

"Keluarkan saja bocah." Jelas Levi samba kembali melanjutkan hisapannya yang naik ke telinga Eren dan kemudian turun lagi ke leher yang semakin basah dan terlihat amat menggiurkan. Telapak tangannya merasakan penis Eren yang makin bergetar. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang iapun mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada penis Eren. Digigitnya leher Eren kuat-kuat hingga berdarah.

"Akkkhh..Levi…sa..ma…aakhhh…aaakhhhh…" Eren meremas punggung Levi. Menancapkan kuku-kukunya pada pada daging yang masih tertutup kemeja sebagai pelampiasan atas apa yang dirasakannya. Atas ledakan kenikmatan yang berasal dari batang kemaluannya yang berupa semburan cairan sperma yang keluar. Membuncah dan menyemprot ke atas hingga membasahi kemeja Levi.

"Hahh..hah…hah…" Eren lemas. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada pundak Levi. Nafasnya yang turun naik terdengar sangat menggoda dielinga Levi. Dengan satu gerakan halus, Levipun kembali membaringkan tubuh Eren. Memandangi wajah tak berdaya yang balas memandanginya. Levi tersenyum. Dijilatnya sperma yang membasahi jari-jari tangannya dengan seduktif, hingga menimbulkan kesan seksi erotic di mata Eren.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau sekalian ke permainan utama saja, E-ren~~?" Levi terus tersenyum sambil memandangi wajah Eren yng tampak sangat pasrah dan tidak masalah jika ia harus dirape ditempat.

"Levi-sama, Eren! Oooyyyy...! Kalian dimana?" Tiba-tiba suara samar Jean dari luar gua menginterupsi.

"Eren! Eren! Watashi wa tsuyoi! Watashi wa anta mamotte!"

Levi mendengus kesal. Ia lalu kembali menatap Eren tajam.

"CK! Sepertinya memang harus kita sudahi disini, bocah." Jelas Levi yang tidak jadi menurunkan resleting celananya. Diambilnya sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan iapun segera mengelap sisa sperma yang membasahi tangan dan juga bajunya. Tak lupa iapun mengelap lelehan sperma yang menempel pada baju Eren dan juga penis Eren. Dengan agak terburu-buru, ia membenarkan pakaian Eren dan pakaiannya sendiri.

Eren hanya bisa diam. Otaknya masih sibuk memutar rekaman kenikmatan yang baru saja dirasakannya. Kedua mata sayunya menatap semua pergerakan Levi-sama-nya. Merasa diperhatikan, Levipun menunduk. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sayu Eren, kemudian mencium bibir ranum yang masih membuka itu dengan singkat.

"Ennhh…" Eren melenguh pelan. Matanya terasa semakin berat pasca tuntasnya hasrat didalam jiwa. Aroma sperma yang menguar dari ciuman yang diterimanya secara sepihak masih bisa tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya.

"Kami disini." Sahut Levi setelah melepas ciumannya. Tanpa berbasa-basi, iapun berjalan keluar Gua diikuti oleh tatapan Eren yang semakin mengabur.

"Eren?!" Mikasa langsung menghambur masuk melewati Levi. Ia segera menghampiri Eren. Duduk dan menopang kepala Eren diatas pahanya.

"Mi..ka…" Eren tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Matanya terlanjur untuk menutup dan sulit untuk dibuka. Dengkuran haluspun terdengar samar setelahnya. Eren tidak tahu, bahwa saat itu ada tatapan sinis yang dilontarkan Mikasa pada Levi-sama-nya.

.

.

.

_**#To be continue#**_

.

.

Aahhh...lama banget ya Mizuki updatenya? Gomen ne :p

Chapter selanjutnya chapter terakhir loohh... Hmmm…kira-kira gimana nasib hubungan mereka ya? Berlanjutkah? Atau jangan-jangan Levi grepe-grepe cuma buat bikin Eren lupa sama sakit dikakinya aja, gak lebih?!

Hhhhmmm… Read and Review-nya jangan lupa ya…

.

Ja na

.

.

Arigatou: **Ahn Ryuuki, Akashi Sorata, FayRin Setsuna D Flourite, Lily Lestary, Astia Aoi, **dan **Thor MG **aku bales lewat PM ya setelah aku posting chaper 2 ini. Untuk ** wizald** (rate M nya disini, entah bagaimana dengan chapter depan) **cewekcantik** (ini lanjutannya, gak discontinued kok…emang akunya aja yang lumayan sibuk, jadi susah buat bagi waktu untuk nulis fanfic). **GabriellMichaelis **(Ini lanjutannya semoha kamu suka ya de.) **FayRin Setsuna D Fluorite **(Aye kan lagi hiatus mba. Ini aja updatenya dengan ngelanggar masa hiatus…hahaha) makasih atas reviewnya ya.


End file.
